narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bane of the Uchiha?
A tavern of drinkers, one which rarely witnessed any action such as full out battles and other related events. Bustling straight in, he identified who he was looking for in seconds, from his previous knowledge on him, his capabilities and looks. To his immediate right, a red eyed, blonde haired individual lay. Like mentioned earlier, missing nin weren't the best at hiding. Perhaps it should of dawned on him to get some disguise on. But then again, the tavern was pretty secluded, he had been safe. Until Izaya came anyway. Marching straight towards him, he sat down at his table. As an Anbu Black Ops member, he stated his official business. Demanding that he should come with hm to face justice for his previous crimes against the world, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. In fact, he feared for the safety of everyone around, that he announced what she had come for. And thus caused a massive evacuation. No one was looking to be injured any time soon. "So, boy... will you come quietly? I suspect not," He smirked. "You seem to like to go out with a bang." he readied himself for what could come next. "So, you finally have come, I have been expecting you, ANBU Black Ops member Izaya X." -the man speaks quietly and without fear of the man that now stands before him, as he takes a sip of his drink- "What is your business with me?" How does this mongrel know me? He wondered. "I am here to take you in for your National crimes. Now please, come quietly an calmly, or be eradicated." He spoke, creful not to look into his eyes. He remained cautious, and analyzed his surroundings. Izaya waited for the man's answer and to decide whether to attack upon word or not. "Let me tell you something my father once told me. "Once a weakling, always a weakling. This is only how life works in the Shinobi world." That applies to you, Izaya X. That will always apply to everyone who lives in this damned world. That's just how it works." -He swifty jumps backwards to the door, and swiftly walks out- Confident eh? I will reference this as resisting arrest. As his father once told him? This guy probably doesn't even know who his real father is. He thought, while semi chuckling. He launched himself forward, to attack, with a punch at the back of the man's head. -Also launches himself, but upwards instead of backwards and goes through the roof- "Well, this is going to turn brutal, is it?" -He says as he launches strikes of lightning down at his new opponent- "You won't prevail in capturing or killing me, you do know this, correct?" Izaya does not stop, he quickly activates the Lightning Release Chakra Mode and powers forwards, the lightning not affecting him. As he does this, he encircles a barrier with much range around them, entrapping them within it's holds. As he stands still, the barrier slowly closes in, with him as the epicenter. As it come it it destroys every thing that it comes into contact with. -He appears behind Izaya, with his own lightning armor activated- "AS I said, once a weakling, always a weakling, Izaya, X." -He as he charges with a full frontal blow to the chest at Izaya- Kamui's activation time is slow, and as the portal warped Bourei in, a energy dagger sprouted from the enclosing surface and launched toward him and went through the dimension with him. As he came out, it came out behind him, ready for the kill. As the blow connected with Izaya's body all of the momentum and force was sucked out of it and into him. Within a split second of time, the force that had been punch into the punch went into Izaya and reverted out sending it's full force into Bourei. This would send him flying, and meeting with impact of the energy spear. --Bourei deactivates his lightning release chakra mode, so he doesn't get hurt by his lariat, and uses the short-range Kamui to dodge the javelin- "Well well well. I see you have outsmarted me." -He is being sarcastic and is now quite bored with the man named Izaya X- Category:ZackTheRaikage